


Find Rivers

by Robin Moore (robinlightwood117)



Series: Poetry lifes [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Hugs, Mental Health Issues, Oceans, Poetry, Rhyming, loved ones, loveing, soft humans, this is my try at poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinlightwood117/pseuds/Robin%20Moore
Summary: this is a poem I wrote about life. and how sometimes we need saving.(sorry I suck at summaries)
Series: Poetry lifes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748899





	Find Rivers

I breathe in water like air preparing to declare its presence  
It fuels me with pride to be one with the seaside  
The way the wave reach out toward my feet inviting me  
As I wade in I get pulled in among the waves  
The ocean consuming me  
Consuming my body as I drift along the surface  
I can feel the small rivers of knowledge and great longing  
I can hear the histories that the sea sings  
The words of comfort whispering  
“Come down”  
“I’ll look after you”  
“I’ll look after you”  
As I look up at the burning sun  
I can feel a warm embrace of body heat  
Covering my back  
And a whisper I hear her say  
I’ll look after you  
I’ll look after you  
As I slowly stroke here forearms and admire the sunset  
Grateful for the burning sun  
And the ocean  
And te people who are strong enough to pull you from the waves when the pull you.  
All the while saying  
I’ll look after you.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!  
> \- RL


End file.
